


No Doubt

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has to save Allison from the Oni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Doubt

Lydia had been feeling it for a few days. Allison was going to die. She'd die saving Lydia. Despite the enormous fear that tore away at her, Lydia couldn't bring herself to get the pack to save her. She would rather be stuck in the dark, cold tunnel for the rest of her life than see Allison die. She tried to keep them away. She warned them. Her body was shaking from how terrified she was although she was trying to be strong. She could do this. She could die for Allison. She'd do anything as long as Allison was alive even it meant they weren't together. 

But it was too late and the pack hadn't listened to her warning. When Scott told her that Allison had come with them Lydia burst into a sprint. Her heart threatened to leap through her chest and her thighs were burning but she had to get there. She could feel it building up inside of her and soon she would be too late.  

She got to the fence and her breathing was hard and fast. Every instinct in her body told her to scream. She dived towards Allison, who killed one of the Oni, and pushed her out of the way. All eyes were now on Lydia as another Oni came towards her. Automatically she put both her hands on each side of his mask. Stiles and Scott had made it out the tunnel and were now watching her. She took in a breathe as the Oni stopped in front of her. With all of the courage and emotion she could gather she let out a roaring scream that sent all of the werewolves to the floor covering their ears. The Oni in front of her fell apart faster than the Oni Allison had killed. All that was left was the mask broken in Lydia's hands. She killed one of them. 

The other's disappeared but all Lydia could focus on was the mask in her hands. Everything else was blurry. Her head was spinning as her ears rang from the enormity of her scream. As she looked up she could see everyone frozen in their places. Both Allison and Isaac were looking up at her in shock. All of the werewolves ears were bleeding and guilt swamped Lydia's stomach. She dropped the mask.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't.. I didn't mean to hurt any of you." Tears slowly streamed down her face. Nobody moved. After what felt like an eternity Allison stood up and closed the gap between the two of them. She stroked Lydia's face wiping away her tears.

"Don't be sorry. You saved me. You saved my life Lydia." Allison said. Her lips crashed against Lydia's and for a moment the strawberry blonde beauty was overcome with shock. Allison loved her just as much as she loved Allison. Everything else in the world slipped away and it was just the two girls in a moment that would change everything. Their lips crashed against one another and their tongues swirled. Tears continued to fall down Lydia's face but now they were happy tears.

Allison pulled away and saw the confusion on Lydia's beautiful face.

"I love you, my banshee queen." Allison stated whilst reaching for Lydia's open hand.

"I love you too, my powerful hunter." Lydia replied. 

Around them everyone was starting to gather together, holding onto one another tightly, relieved that their friends hadn't died. Isaac reached for Scott's hand having gained confidence from the scene that had just unfolded in front of him. Everyone was alive and in awe of how powerful their friend was.

She was stronger than anybody would have ever guessed. 

She saved Allison's life with her powers.

Lydia would never doubt her abilities again.

Nor would she ever doubt the love she had for the brunette standing in front her holding her hand.


End file.
